Peaceful Day
by WhiteWolf612
Summary: Greece was never really an early riser, he did enjoy his sleep afterall. But when he wakes up to find an empty space next to him, he finds himself waking up to go on a small adventure to find his little raven. Giripan, GreecexJapan


**A/N: Hi guys it's Chissai here with her first ever Giripan fic! Whoo! So like I said it's my first one, and it was inspired by a pic I found on tumblr. Of course it was tumblr right? But anyway, I really hope I didn't make them too OOC and if I did I'm sorry -_-. Anyway I hope you enjoy and sorry for little grammatical errors if there are any. I kinda started it in school a while ago and then finished it at one in the morning. So sorry for a mistake or two. Anyway please enjoy~**

* * *

It was one of those mornings where one just wanted to stay in bed. Which is exactly what Heracles Karpusi intended to do. But something about this peaceful morning didn't seem quite right to the Greek embodiment. It was a pleasantly warm morning, as it always was during springtime in Japan, the weak rays of the morning sun managed to sneak in through the open door and onto part of the futon he shared, but that wasn't it.

Begrudgingly, he cracked open one eye to find himself alone under the blanket of his futon. Heracles sat up slowly, the blanket sliding off his bare torso, and ran a hand through his messy brown waves. He looked around the room with sleep-ridden eyes, to find that he was totally alone in the room, minus the two cats that cuddled up against each other. The Greek let out a yawn as he stood up from the comfortable futon, deciding that staying in bed on this peaceful spring morning was something that he couldn't do. He now had a little raven to find.

Heracles dragged himself to the closet, scratching his chest as he stared blankly at his clothes that hung from the rack. He reached in and pulled out a simple white shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans. A simple look, for this peaceful day. Once he was dressed, he stepped outside and into the warm weather that welcomed him. He slid the sliding door shut, but just a little bit in case the cats wanted to come outside when they waked up, and began searching for his raven.

"Kiku…?" he called out softly as he began to wander along the outer hall of the house. No answer.

"Kiku?" he said, a bit louder this time. Still he received no answer. Heracles began to think that his raven might have wandered into town. Kiku had done that before; on days like this Kiku would wander around the town and Heracles would sleep in. Usually though, Kiku would attempt to rouse Heracles into some form of consciousness and tell him that he was leaving. Then Heracles would mumble something incoherent, making Kiku chuckle before he would leave.

But Kiku didn't try to get Heracles to some form of consciousness. So Heracles had to assume that Kiku was somewhere in the large house. Heracles just had to find him. But it was easier said than done since his raven was an incredibly quiet man.

However, as he turned one of the many corners, he could hear the faint sound of Kyoto music. Heracles raised a brow as he followed the soft music until it grew louder, and louder. Finally he found himself in front of yet another sliding screen door in which the Kyoto music could now be heard clearer, and a flowing shadow flitted across the paper screen. Heracles slid the door open a crack, as quietly as he could, to see the very person he was looking for.

Kiku's back was turned to him, so the Greek's presence was unnoticed. Heracles opened the door all the way, as quietly as he could, a small smile on his face as he quietly snuck into the room. Heracles didn't make any other move towards him; instead he just watched as Kiku kept dancing to the strong beat of the music, his movements graceful and flowing, his yukata gently hugging his body and moving with him in the simple dance moves.

Heracles knew about the dances of Kiku's land, had seen them performed before, and has seen Kiku dance to them many times though he would always fluster when he had Heracles eyes on him. Heracles always swore that it was one of the many adorable quirks Kiku had, but the beauty of Kiku dancing with no eyes on him, well to Heracles it was down right beautiful.

After moments that seemed like a lifetime, though in reality they were just mere minutes, Heracles finally made his move. He came up behind his unsuspecting raven, wrapped one strong arm around his middle and grabbed the smaller extended hand with his calloused one. He felt Kiku shake a bit as the other laughed softly, and felt his soft hand cup his cheek.

"Good morning." He chuckled softly as his fingers gently stroked Heracles's cheek. The Greek smiled and nuzzled against his love.

"Good morning." Heracles replied kissing his cheek. Kiku rested his extended arm against the arm that held him gently, and leaned against Heracles.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked. Heracles turned him around in his arms and pressed Kiku against him while he held him close.

"Well I did plan on staying in bed longer, but the spot next to me was empty. So I went on an adventure to find my beautiful raven." He said, smiling at the soft blush that befell Kiku's cheeks. "And find him I did."

"That explains it." Kiku said in that soft, silky, accented voice that Heracles adored. "Nothing really gets you up and out of bed this early in the morning." Heracles chuckled and placed a soft, gentle kiss upon his lover's lips.

"You're the only reason I have to awake from sleep's tantalizing hold Kiku." He muttered softly to him. The Japanese embodiment blushed softly as he poked Heracles' nose.

"Oh hush…" He muttered turning his head away. Heracles would always forget how easily flustered Kiku could become. It only made the Grecian smile more, and start covering his face in small kisses.

"Heracles, stop." Kiku said shying his face away. "Now how long were you standing outside?" He finally asked. Heracles finally pulled away, putting his chin on top of Kiku's head as he looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Let's see…. five… ten minutes maybe?" He muttered. "I was watching you dance." He said kissing the top of his head. "You looked wonderful."

"Shut up…" Kiku said hiding his face in his chest. Heracles chuckled looking back down at his flustered raven.

"It's true." He said cupping his cheeks and bringing his face up to meet his light green eyes. "You always look wonderful when you dance. I love watching how your body just flows to the music, and how your yukata just follows your moves like the river follows the current. It's just so beautiful." He said stroking his cheeks that were dusted with a bright red blush.

"You look so cute." Heracles chuckled kissing him lightly. Kiku kissed him back, gripping the front of his shirt lightly.

"Honestly… you're just a natural flirt… or whatever it is Alfred says.." Kiku muttered against his lips. Heracles cracked a small smile reaching down and picking Kiku up bridal style, making the smaller man gasp in slight surprise.

"Kiku, I'm a natural at many things. Natural fighter, natural flirt, and natural in bed." He smirked nipping his neck. Kiku merely crossed his arms as he turned his head away from him.

"You also have a naturally big ego don't you?" He said. Heracles chuckled lowly as he took Kiku out of the small room.

"Sure… let's call it an ego." He chuckled taking the protesting embodiment back into their shared room, and this time Heracles kicked both of the cats outside to enjoy their own peaceful day.


End file.
